marysueshopkinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Steve takes blue to small mart
one day steve from blue's clues was dreaming about having sex with his brother joe when all of a sudden mr salt and mrs pepper came in and started bitching at him to wake up. 'steve git ur lazy ass up bc my kids have nothing to eat since ur fridge is empty,' mrs. pepper yelled 'eat slippery soap for all i care i'm trying to fuckin sleep' steve grumbled. mr salt dumped some of mrs pepper's brains out onto steve's nose and made him sneeze right on mrs pepper's face lool 'get the hell off my damn bed and i'll go see what ur bitching over' steve said, throwing mr salt and mrs pepper into the hallway and they broke and died steve stepped on them when he was walking out of bed and started screaming like a bitch 'bow bow bow bow bow bow bow bow bow bow' blue said (which translates from dog language to 'omfg ur up steve i'm so glad ur up i love u can i have some toast and also can i give u a blowjob'), licking steve's knee 'gtfo blue i don't wanna talk to u now i just stepped on some fuckin glass' steve snapped, picking up blue by her dogtitties and throwing her into that big red chair he always sits on 'bow bow bow bow bow bow bow bow' blue grumbled (which translates from dog language into 'steve u can go fuck urself u bitch') steve walked into the kitchen and tickety tock was sitting on the table with her arms folded and said, 'steve periwinkle and slippery soap raided the fridge last night and ate everything including my special yogurt to help with my yeast infections!!' 'shut the fuck up tickety you fat bitch you were eating shit with us and i didn't even know that disgusting ass yogurt was yours' periwinkle called from the other side of the room. he was in the sink and was drunk bc he had dranken all of steve's whiskey and had also dumped some in sidetable drawer's drawers and she was also drunk and had puked all over the floor but steve didn't notice that steve picked up periwinkle and tickety tock and threw them into the backyard and then grabbed his wallet and picked up blue and drove to the grocery store. since it was so early in the morning there was only one store open and it was small mart and steve didn't like small mart bc the shopkins were there and they creeped him out so steve was driving in his beat up old stationwagon and he had his pajamas and everything and when he got to small mart he was like the only person there except for the fatass loser fag cashier named jim all the carts were pink and steve didn't want to be a pussy and use those so he just made blue push the cart. he also didn't want to use those carrying baskets because those were for girls. steve first went into the alcohol aisle to get some more booze bc slippery had drank all of it the fuckin bastard all of the wine and spirits had faces tho so steve decided to poke one in its eyeball to see what it would do 'dude wtf r u doing' it said 'r u alive' steve asked 'no i'm fuckin dead wtf do u think i am i'm a shopkin' it said 'wtf even are shopkins' steve asked 'fuck off u ho' it said steve picked up the wine bottle and shattered it on the floor bc it was a bitch. he decided he'd just get some breakfast from mcdonalds then wait for wal-mart to open up and go shopping there. steve went to go look for blue and he couldn't find her anywhere. he felt really awkward passing by all these foods that kept looking at him so for the hell of it he decided to pick up a tin of tuna and open it up the tuna tin started screaming and yelling, 'put me down u bitch don't u know you'll have to pay for me!!' steve dumped all the tuna from the tin on the floor and then set the tuna tin back on the shelf. the tuna tin was braindead and steve thought that was weird so he walked out of the aisle but made sure to step on the tuna brains while he was at it 'blue u ugly dumbass bitch ho dog get ur ass out here!!' steve shouted. all the shopkins began to simultaniously go 'oooohhh' whilst pointing their chubby ass fingas at steve. 'he said a bad word!' steve pulled a baseball bat out from his asshole and started smashing the shopkins on the aisle bc he hadn't taken his meds this morning and so they had to call the cops and escort him out of there. blue had to walk home herself and almost got hit by a car on the way there when she got home she smoked all of steves weed and then took a shit on shovel and pail the end Category:Cherry Category:Was bored Category:At least its friday Category:And then i get a 5 day vacation Category:Fuck yes Category:Random Category:I cracked my knuckles and now they hurt really badly